1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical devices that are used to produce music, but more specifically it relates to devices that employ dampened reed/plectrum assemblies, to produce authentic musical notes.
2. Prior Art
It seems there is a latent desire, in music loving people to "play music" that is considered acceptable, but requires a very minimum expenditure of time and effort. And it seems that this hypothetical need has not been addressed by the Art.